Shattered forest
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Having been expelled from Kuromorimine and worked as a waitress for a year, Hanoashi Katoni eventually finds herself attending Kuromorimine. However, having defeated Ooarai and leading to OGA's closure, Kuromorimine's reputation is in shatters. Can Hanoaashi assist the new high Heiress in restoring Kuromorimine's reputation?
1. Prolouge

**Blazepanzer here...and way back I mentioned that if my "Arisa's reason," did well enough, then I'd make a story where Hanoashi actually did get expelled. While I did want to finish the "Quiet life" and **

**"****Her reluctance" first, after looking at "The quiet life" I've determined that some of the chapters in that particular fanfic are lacking and need to be rewritten. **

**So while I'm doing that, I'm going to begin writing chapters for this fan-fiction. However, there are a handful of differences between this story and the three others Hanoashi stars in. **

**A. In this story, Rikona was never eligible to become the High Heiress of Ooarai**

**B. Aacob never moved to Nishmari, and as such, was never adopted by the Katoni**

**C. The student council never intervened when Hanoashi was about to be expelled and never learned about the headmaster's decision to expel her until it was too late. **

**D. Because Hanoashi was expelled, she never joined the Archery team, and as a result, characters such as Samroi and Takio will not appear in this fanfic. **

**E. Rikona also participated in Sensado, albeit at a different school than Hanoashi.**

**With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer!**

Erika smiled as her arrow managed to hit the target for the fifth time in a row. _Now, this is pretty good,_ she mused silently as she walked up to the target and pulled them out, ensuring to pull them out rather slowly.

"Still getting perfect scores, eh?"

"Rikona Matsumino," Erika nodded in greeting. "Yeah, I guess old habits die hard," she frowned.

"We both had to master Sensado and prove ourselves in the grade-leagues just to get to be a part of this  
Sensado team," Rikona reminded her. "Not to mention that we have to take Archery for half a year.

"True...I wish she could be here," Erika longed.

"Rose Mayuyama? Yeah, girl had potential. If only Nishmari had an Archery Team!" Rikona groaned.

"Yeah, Hanoashi might also have been able to join us," Erika remembered. "By the way, how is your cousin managing?"

"Well..." Rikona paused, biting her lip. "She's managing. As far as working in the service industry, she's excelling despite that not being her forte."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to be the waitress type." Erika gazed at her friend, blushing slightly as she imagined her friend in a bellhop costume.

"You're imagining me in a waitress get-up, aren't you?" Rikona frowned.

"Eh...he he...you're not wrong," Erika laughed nervously.

"That's fine..." Rikona blushed. "Most people imagine me looking good in a various number of other weirder things," she added.

_Great...now she'll think I'm flirting with her,_ Erika moaned inwardly.

"Still, I don't exactly swing that way, sorry," Rikona apologized.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that!" Erika burst out, before gazing down with a flustered look on her face.

"Relax kid, I know," Rikona laughed. "I was just jesting with you...sort of."

"Don't joke like that!" Erika hissed playfully.

"Fine fine," Rikona soothed, raising her hands playfully.

"Joke like what?"

"Instructor Nishisumi!" Rikona gasped, bowing quickly in respect.

Erika quickly followed suit. _I didn't notice her approach either._

"Are you telling lewd jokes again, Rikona?" Shiho narrowed her eyes.

"N...no ma'am," Rikona gulped.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to force you to clean the entire fleet of tanks in a bathing suit again unless I actually catch you," Shiho deadpanned.

"H..hai," Rikona sighed.

"At any rate I wanted to ask you about Ooarai," Shiho continued.

_She...she doesn't know...she can't know!_ Erika panicked.

"Eh...what about? My cousin isn't attending there anymore..." Rikona stammered.

_Rikona-san! We promised Maho we wouldn't tell Shiho about this since she promised to tell her...wait..._ Erika felt a sense of dread falling over her. _Please don't tell me that Maho never told Shiho about what happened!_ She gasped inwardly in fear.

"I know Rikona," Shiho spat. "I've meet Hanoashi, the poor girl working her but off while she should be in school. What I want to know is why?"

"Well...you see...um..."

"Let me guess, my daughter had the ever so brilliant idea of leading a group of untrained tankers across a rather rickety bridge, which might I add only had iron supports added to drive one or two of the tanks across once so that they could be repaired?" Shiho added.

"We're sorry Instructor," Erika bowed. "It's just that...well... Maho wanted to be the one to tell you about this," she explained.

"Well, she didn't, and she's not here to defend herself," Shiho mused. "So, for keeping this secret, you and Rikona can wash the tanks today. Alone," she added.

"Yes ma'am," Rikona bowed.

Erika didn't respond at first, dumbfounded._ Why? We where just doing what you're daughter asked. _

"Well," Shiho asked, glaring at her.

"Hai," Erika squeaked.

"Rikona, you may use your normal gym outfit to clean the tank," Shiho continued. "Erika, since you took so long to respond, you can not. There's a school issued swim-suit in you're locker, right?"

"Yes instructor," Erika bowed.

"Good, Oh, and Rikona, don't even think about wearing a swim-suit to make Erika feel better." Shiho added.

"Em..." Was all Rikona said.

"However, you will be overseeing Maho's swimsuit tank cleaning session if I find out that you and Erika are indeed telling the truth." Shiho finished before walking off.

"Maho's going to hate us," Erika whispered.

"Well, she promised to be the one to tell Shiho, and she hasn't," Rikona pointed out. "Anyways, we really ought to head over to the sheds," she added, shuddering. I don't want to make the instructor even more angry.

Erika sighed rather loudly as she entered the sheds. "This is so embarrassing," she sighed as she flinched from the colder atmosphere.

"I know," Rikona sympathized. " But that's what makes it such a good punishment."

"Not an enjoyable punishment," Erika shot back.

"Never said it was," Rikona pointed out.

Erika couldn't help but blush as she noticed the entirety of the Sensado shed gazing right at her.

"Try not to think about it," Rikona whispered as she walked up to the overseer.

"Not quite as big of a bust as Rikona," One of the on-lookers whispered.

"Maybe, but her's isn't that much smaller," her friend whispered back.

_Why?_ Erika groaned inwardly, sending a dirty look towards the two whispering students before glaring at Rikona as she approached.

"Hey, not my fault," Rikona protested.

"Yeah...right," Erika muttered as she noticed everyone was leaving the shed. "Anyways, let's get to work."

"You hear about Ooarai beating Anzio?" Rikona remarked as she began spraying down a Tiger.

"Yeah, but to be honest both teams seemed rather...laxed," she recalled. "At least from what I've heard anyways."

"How was their first match anyways?" Rikona continued. "I heard you and Maho spectated."

"Well to be honest, Ooarai throwing away two thirds of their experienced tankers definitely shows." Erika admitted. "Hanoashi would have been able to anticipate the use of the R.I.B. given that they knew one of the Sherman was specially equipped to handle the R.I.B."

"Not to mention Rose might have been able to shoot it down given how good of a marksman she was," Rikona added.

"Yeah, Rose always had that kind of effect." Erika suddenly looked nervous. "You...don't think Shiho's going to hand over Kuromorimine's future to Sachi instead of Maho, do you?" she whispered quietly.

Rikona sighed mid-scrub as she gazed down sadly. "No, Sachi's missing left hand would make going through all the trials needed for Sensado that much harder, and besides Shiho's had an off hand approach to raising her. That's the reasons that the Nishisumi sisters only recently discovered the fact that Sachi is their half sister and only by accident."

"I guess it would be hard to go through boot camp with only one hand," Erika lamented. Letting out a small sigh she let the subject go, eager to finish up her punishment.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to start by thanking all of you for taking the time to read my new story and a special thanks to Carisar and Joanjoanleonar for favoriteing! **

**Not much else for me to report, so enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer.**

"Thank you for your patronage, we hope to see you again!"

The ginger haired girl was bowing slightly as the patrons left the check on the table before leaving.

_Another satisfied customer!_ she smiled inwardly. Glancing around, she inwardly sighed as she didn't see any more customers.

"Things are quiet today," her co-worker mused.

"Yeah, though I think it's because a lot of people are watching the finals between Ooarai and Kuromorimine," she admitted.

"Lily-san, Hanoashi-san, are there any more orders," another co-worker called from the kitchen.

"Fraid not," Hanoashi called out. "Looks like we have time for a quick breather," she added.

"Unlike when we have a match locally," Lily muttered.

"Good for business, not for our bodies," she agreed, remembering her first shift when Nishmari had a practice match with Gerome gradeschool academy.

"Looks like the fans are going to be disappointed," her boss approached. "Ooarai just lost the match." he added.

"I guess their winning streak couldn't last forever," Hanoashi sighed.

"Yeah, but that soon?" her boss asked quizzically.

"Listen, Kuromorimine are strong for a reason, and that's because they are ruthless, and above all, unified." Hanoashi admonished. "A no name start-up like Ooarai with less than ten tanks is not going to have a chance of winning unless they get really lucky."

"I guess you have a valid point," her boss admitted. "Still...it's kinda shocking. I mean, they beat Pravda and Sanders, so..."

"Yeah, while Sanders and Anzio didn't surprise me too much, Pravda outnumbered them three to one," Hitomi called out.

"I think we should take an early lunch brake, don't you," their boss announced as his belly rumbled.

**Maho POV: **

Arriving at Kuromorimine's starting area, Maho let out a gusty sigh. "I didn't mean to take her out like that," she sighed.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault that the ropes on three of those four tanks dragging the Porsche tiger snapped just as you had fired, resulting in your shot hitting the Panzer IV" her loader encouraged her.

"Be that as it may, this is a very disappointing match," Maho countered. "I promised mother that I'd give her a match worthy of a Nishisumi, and I didn't."

"I almost knocked Miho out earlier back when we fought in the forest," Erika admitted. "If only that Chi-ni hadn't gotten in the way."

"Perhaps," Maho agreed, flinching as a pain erupted in her heart. _No...it's too soon!_ Maho panicked briefly before shaking her head.

"Well, I guess we ought to gather around for the closing ceremony," Erika sighed. "Such a waist," she added in disgust as she glanced back to where the Panzer IV was being loaded into a recovery vehicle.

Maho briefly considered chiding her friend, but the pain once again hit, though thankfully softer than the last time. _Why?_

"Thank you very much!" Maho chorused along with her teammates before making her way over to Miho. "You did well making it this far," Maho encouraged her.

"It wasn't easy," Miho mummered, not meeting Maho's gaze.

"You might have lost this match, but you brought Ooarai this far, you can take pride in that," Maho added.

But Miho simply nodded, before she turned and walked away.

_What's gotten into her?_ Maho wondered. _She had to have known that this might happen at some point. _

"Commander."

"Erika," Maho nodded. "We should go."

"Doesn't Miho look like she's hiding something?" Erika asked.

"Yeah," Maho whispered.

**Hanoashi POV: **

"Still have a hard time believing Ooarai lost that bad, though it does make some sense."

Hanoashi simply shrugged. "Miho's very good, but she's been outnumbered two to one during all of their matches, and practically three to one during their match with Pravda."

"Yeah, still. Besides that, I can't believe they expelled you for stating they needed to work on safety rules." Hitomi hummed.

"I'd rather not dwell on that," Hanoashi sighed as she finished wiping the last table. "Right, all we have to do is shut everything down and we can head on home." she added more cheerfully.

"We've done good today," Hitomi smiled.

"Yep, but we've got more work ahead of us tomorrow," Hanoashi added.

"Getting tired already?" Hitomi teased.

"Hah, you wish! Us Katoni where raised to be hard workers," she chuckled.

"I can clearly see that," Hitomi smiled. "Well, I'll go on ahead and lock up, so you ought to start making your way back home." she added.

"Right, thank you Sempai," Hanoashi bowed politely before she entered her locker, and quickly changed into her civilian clothes, exiting the building as she did so.

_After tomorrow I'll have a two day weekend_, she mused silently as she boarded the bus._ I wonder what I should do? I don't have any school anymore, and I don't have any bills, so I guess all I need to do is chat with Rikona and clean house a bit. _

"Can't believe Ooarai lost that quickly," one of the passengers whispered to his neighbor.

"Yeah, maybe them beating Pravda and Sanders was a fluke after all."

_Pravda maybe, but I seriously doubt that with Sanders,_ she rebutted silently. _I'm just happy that no one has gotten hurt. Had I known that, then maybe I could have quietly switched over to the Archery team or something. Still..._

She let out a small sigh.

"You alright," a woman next to her asked.

"Just a hard day at work," she admitted.

"You look like you should be in school, not work." the woman remarked.

You don't know the half of it! Hanoashi simply shook her head. "I just look a bit younger than I am is all," she half lied.

"If I may ask, where do you work?"

"Oh...I'm a waitress at a local diner," she smiled.

"Full time or part time?"

"Full time," Hanoashi smiled.

"Well, you've got a full head on at least," the stranger smiled before the bus stopped.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," Hanoashi smiled as she grabbed her bag and exited the train. Glancing around, she slowly began to make her way toward her apartment.

_I wonder why she was asking about my job?_ She wondered briefly before her phone began buzzing. "Hello?" she asked.

"Blaze-san."

"Miho-san!" Hanoashi smiled. "How are you?"

At first all she heard was a long gusty sigh. "Not too well," Miho admitted. "We lost the match."

"But you made it to the finals," she reassured her friend.

"I guess you are right. Still...I think Ooarai lost quite a lot of face during that match. It...it ended so quickly..." Miho broke off.

"That happens," the Irish girl reassured her. "There's always next year."

"Maybe," Miho whispered.

_What do you mean, maybe?_ Hanoashi thought in confusion. Deciding to change the subject, she decided to try a different approach. "How is everyone treating you?"

"Surprisingly we've had none of the bashing from Erika after the match, although she did snide me during the greeting ceremony."

"I'm surprised the official didn't speak up about that," Hanoashi grimaced as she entered her apartment.

"Oh, you'll never guess who the official was during our match."

"Who was it?" Hanoashi asked before taking a drink.

"Ami Chono," Miho laughed.

Hanoashi spurted in response. "Tell me you're joking." she begged.

"Nope!"

"Miho," Hanoashi began carefully. "If what you said is true, then Ami just broke a major regulation. I won't tell anyone, but it could get your instructor fired if people find out."

"You know, I didn't realize that until now." Miho admitted. "Still, I wonder what she was wanting to gain from doing that?"

"It's hard to say," Hanoashi admitted.

"By the way how's your job going?"

"Today was slow," Hanoashi groaned. "We only had a few customers, so not much happened."

"Yeah, I remember us eating there in the past, it seemed to be slow on days when we didn't have a sports event."

"Yeah, and then when we did have one, it'd be jammed packed," Hanoashi laughed. "But still, it's enjoyable work, although not what I had imagined."

"Sorry about that." Miho sighed.

"No need to be sorry," she reassured her friend. "Where I'm at now is all because of Chono and Ooarai's headmaster, not you."

"Still, I'm glad you are finding joy in your new job," Miho smiled.

"I've got good co-workers."

"That's good. Whoops, looks like I've got company,"

"Alright Miho, you take care now." Hanoashi smiled.

"Thanks, you too," Miho chirped before hanging up the phone.

_Would no one find out about Ami's little stunt? And what was her goal?_ Shaking her head from the dark thoughts, she got to work fixing herself some instant romen.

As she ate, she wondered about her friend._ Is Miho really going to be okay?_ She wondered._ I mean, she didn't get this bummed out during any of the matches we lost at Nishmari, although the Co-ed academy used a grid style format as apposed to the girl's bracket style format. You could lose a match or two and still come out on top in the coed academies unlike the girl's academies where one defeat got you knocked out._

Shifting her attention from that she decided to log onto her computer and check the Sensado forms. Sure enough, there was the usual banter she's expected. But what she didn't expect was the fierce debate on Ami Chono being the referee of the match. People where bantering back and forth about weather Kuromorimine or Ooarai was trying to get the advantage from that.

"So, wait...you're telling me that the instructor of Ooarai actually served as the referee during the match?" Hanoashi typed up, her username being PhoenixPanzerfan95.

"Yeah, it was right there on the screen," a user named Tree95678 reported. "Didn't you watch the televised match, Pheo?"

"No," Hanoashi typed. "Had to work today and just got off about an hour ago."

"Oh, right," A third user named Renwasp956 typed. "So, what's your thoughts on it?"

"Well, I don't really know, on one hand instructor Chono always seems to shout her Kuromorimine accolades rather loudly, on the other hand, she hasn't seemed to pull any stunts during the previous matches from what I've heard."

"Didn't someone supposedly get expelled for assaulting Chono-sama?" Tree brought up.

_If only you knew you where chatting with her!_ Hanoashi mused quietly. "That much is true, although given Ami was willing to referee for a school she was the instructor of during an official match, then perhaps the girl was actually innocent."

"You sure know a lot about Ooarai," Ren quipped.

"Well, I have a friend who actually lives on that ship, so I have some knowledge of the ship and her going-ons."

"Must be bad for that girl either way," Tree typed up. "I hope was able to find a job."

_I nearly didn't,_ Hanoashi sighed inwardly, her mind flashing back to when she had met her employer.

**Nishmari, three months ago:**

_I'm down to my last two hundred!_ she realized inwardly, burying her face in her hands in her face. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed lightly, before she felt tears falling down her face.

She must have cried for a few moments before hearing a voice beside her. "What's wrong young lady? Shouldn't you be at an academy?"

Hanoashi raised her hands, quickly wiping her tears. "Sir...I've been wrongly expelled from Ooarai and I've been trying to find a job for the past two months. I'm down to 20,600 Yen, and I don't know what to do?"

"Why where you expelled?" the one beside her asked, a Japanese man with green eyes and black hair.

"It started innocently enough," Hanoashi began. "We had just restarted our Sensado team and I was the provisional commander of the M-3 Lee. Well, on the day our instructor arrived, she put us in a practice match, without teaching us anything."

"Go on," the man asked.

"Well, things went alright for a time, but after a while we spotted one of our teammates trying to guide her tank across a bridge. Thing is, this bridge was made of wood, held up with iron ropes, and really isn't something a tank crew should be crossing, especially one that was so inexperienced. Granted, the commander was a veteran, but that was still no excuse."

"What happened next?"

"Well, the driver took a wrong turn, and bumped into one of the vertical rope strands, causing it to snap. That tank, a Panzer IV D, would have fell off that bridge had a third tank, a Stug III, not fired, setting the tank back on the bridge. Still, it was a lucky shot as given the crew's lack of training, that shell could have easily hit the bridge or bridge-wire, causing the bridge to outright snap."

"That does sound dangerous, but what exactly does that have to do with you getting expelled?" the man asked quietly."

"I was getting to that," Hanoashi replied politely. "Anyways, even though the Panzer IV was out of immediate dangers, everyone but my own crew kept firing. I had forbidden my crew from firing on the tank until they got off of the bridge. The panzer IV also kept firing, and managed to take everyone else out but us. My driver tried to flee, but she panicked so much that she burned the drive train, thus ending our participation in the match."

Pausing, she continued. "My initial plan was to discuss the dangers of that match and what happened with the instructor in private, but when she praised the crew of the Panzer IV, I couldn't help myself. I said, They did good on the gunnery portion, but what they did in crossing the bridge was dangerous, and I really think we need to work on safety procedures before we do anything else."

"And that's why you where expelled?" the man asked quietly.

Hanoashi nodded. "After I said that she accused me of being rude and she didn't want to see me in the Sensado club again. I simply bowed, grabbed my school bag and exited the hangers. At the time I thought I'd just fill out a club change form and move on, but the next day the headmaster called me in, informing me that I was being expelled for assaulting the instructor."

"But you never did, did you?" the man inquired. "By the way, what is your name?"

"H...Hanoashi Katoni, sir," she stammered, surprised.

"You speak Japanese quite well for an Irish woman, and wait...Katoni...I...I'm so sorry." He suddenly looked down.

"About what?" Hanoashi tipped her head in confusion.

"About your father, he was good friends with my father," he whispered. "By the way, my name's Ito Suzuki."

"It's nice to meet you, Suzuki," Hanoashi bowed.

"Hey listen..." Ito began. "It's not much, but I do have a position open at the cafe I run if you're interested," he offered.

"Really?" Hanoashi gasped.

"You'll have to work hard to keep the position, but it's yours if you want it," Kensu reaffirmed.

"When can I start?" Hanoashi asked, her voice filled with relief.

**End of Flashback: **

It's not like I could tell them though, Hanoashi mused quietly as she left her computer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Blazepanzer here and I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my fanfic and those of you who followed and favorites my story. **

**There isn't a whole lot for me to say right now except that this is probably going to be one of the last chapters where we have so many POV changes. With that being said, enjoy! **

**Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

**Unknown pov: **

"So let me get this straight...you're telling me that the instructor of Ooarai, who also attended Kuromorimine, somehow managed to be the head official for the finals between Ooarai and Kuromorimine?"

"Yes Kuhera," the woman announced.

"And did she indicate any sort of bias?"

"Not during the match, although it ended so fast that there really wasn't any room to argue bias."

"Tykoha," Kuhera sighed. "While that might be worth a simple reprimand, my gut feeling tells me that you have more to say, right?"

Tykoha nodded, her green eyes meeting Kuhera's blue eyes evenly. "Yes, while Ami didn't show any Bias towards one school or the other during the match, their may be some cause to believe that she did favor Kuromorimine in a way."

"That is?" Kuhera inquired further, folding her hands under her chin.

"Hanoashi Katoni." Tykoha remarked simply. "Former commander of Nishmari's Sensado team and responsible for leading them to a championship win during her final year in the main tournament."

Pausing, Tykoha continued. "Now get this, she was expelled from Ooarai for assaulting instructor Chono, and yet no complaint or criminal charges where filed."

"Suspicious, but that doesn't have anything to do with Ami favoring one school or another, does it?" Kuhera sighed.

"No, however, there was only one other student capable of holding the reigns as Ooarai's commander. I don't need to spell it out, do I?"

Kuhera closed her eyes, pondering briefly. "Very well, protocol indicates that we should pay this Katoni a visit." she decided. "Perhaps Ami really was assaulted by Hanoashi, but it sounds quite plausible that Ami might have been making the whole thing up to pave the way for Miho to lead the team."

"One other thing," Tykoha added. "Miho was the one who taught Hanoashi about Sensado and mentored her personally, so in all likelihood Hanoashi would have followed Miho's lead."

"If what you say is true," Kuhera growled, "Then Ami will face more than a harsh reprimand."

**Hanoashi Pov:**

"Yukaro, welcome," Hanoashi chirped as her childhood friend came in.

"Morning Blaze," Yukaro smiled. "Looking as good in uniform as always," he smirked.

"Oh hush," Hanoashi deadpanned. "Anyways, anything special I can get you?"

"Just a coffee, and hopefully a chance to talk." Yukaro remarked.

"You know I can't just up and chat with customers like that," Hanoashi chided. "But if you want, I can come over after work." she offered.

"That's kinda what I meant," Yukaro chuckled.

"Alright then," Hanoashi smiled before glancing at her notepad. "One coffee...hot or iced?"

"Hot please."

"And anything to eat?"

"Not too hungry," Yukaro noted.

"Right, one hot coffee coming right up!" Rushing over to her coworker, she requested the order, before carefully placing the cup next to Yukaro.

"As professional as ever," Yukaro smiled as he took a sip.

"It's what I do," Hanoashi smiled back.

**Miho POV: **

"So, there's nothing you can do?" Saroi asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Ami shook her head. "The deal was that if Ooarai didn't win the finals, then the ship would be shut down."

_Looking down, Miho quietly exited the room without a word. Wish Hanoashi was here right now,_ she thought gloomily. Then, she let out a small frown.

_Miho-san! While I'm glad you want to be with me, you've got good friends now from what I've heard from you. So stop being so damn sissified about this and lean on them awhile! _

Miho was sure Hanoashi's response to her inner thoughts would go something like that. Pausing, she felt Saori's hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" her ginger haired friend asked softly.

Miho shook her head. "I...I feel as though I've failed you guys," she whispered.

"That's nonsense and you know it deep down," Saori whispered. "Miho, look it me," she added.

Looking at her firend, Miho waited for her to speak.

"Do you remember how me and Hana wanted to be your friend so much that we were willing to give up Sensado to be with you?" she asked.

"Yes...but..." Miho paused, uncertainly.

"And do you remember how we stood with you against the student council when they tried to force you into Sensado?"

"Still...I..."

"My point is that we followed you thick and thin, not because you were our commander, but because you're our friend."

"Thanks Saroi," Miho whispered. "I...I hope we can go to the same school together," she added softly.

"Me to," Saroi mummered softly.

"Nishisumi?"

"What is it Yukari?" Miho asked, confused.

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked.

"Well...I'm...yeah, just uncertain about the future," Miho admitted. "If it's alright...I'd like to be alone for a while," she whispered, before walking off.

_I...I can't do it Blaze-san,_ Miho thought desperately as she headed further from the school, and then the town. _Why did you have to be expelled_!

There was no answer to her silent cry. Hanoashi had been her closest friend back at Nishmari, and when Miho had seen her old friend in the hangers that day, she had been delighted that her friend had been there. Then all that had been ripped from her. Had it not been for Saori, Hana, and Yukari, she would have probably quit Sensado then and there.

In fact, Miho nearly did after she found out that Hanoashi had been expelled, had it not been for Hanoashi urging her to stay and try to keep the team safe. When she had questions, Miho always knew that her old friend could help her find the answers.

The one she couldn't tell her about however, was Ooarai's closing. Ultimately Miho knew that it would have broke her friend's heart had the Irish girl learned that her former school had been fighting for it's life and had thrown her away simply because she had pointed out that Ooarai needed to learn more about safety rules and procedures before going back into a tank.

_She's going to find out eventually,_ her conscience chided her. _If she hadn't already..._

Surprise lit her face when a black haired girl with brown eyes approached. "Sachi...what are you doing here?" she asked polity.

"Miho..." Sachi began sadly. "I...I'm so sorry." she looked down.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked, her breath catching in her breath.

"Sachi?"

**Maho POV: **

Staring at the screen in horror, Maho stood up rather abruptly. "And she never told me?" Maho gasped as she read the article.

"Ooarai to close down, loss in finals doom the school."

Feeling her heart clutch, she slumped down onto her bed as her heart burned. "Why didn't you tell me?" Maho whispered as she pain soon subsided.

_What will happen to my sister now?_ Maho asked silently. _Will...will mother force me to...no! _

A sharp pain, sharper than Maho had ever felt erupted from her heart, her hands clutching her chest as the pain got sharper and sharper. "H..." The pain further sharpened, her cry of help unable to escape as her brain began to erupt into fire, her sight hazing over.

Within moments, everything went black.

Maho opened her eyes, gasping as she found herself laying down in a rocky outcrop. "Where am I" she whispered.

"It is time for her trial," a voice began. "Maho Nishisumi...Arise."

Rising up, Maho glared ahead in the voice. "Who's there? You have no right to try me!" she shouted.

Instant dread erupted as a loud voice with trumpet reverberated the outcrop she was standing on. "I give your ancestors a place to live in peace and yet you deny them the right to judge your life?" said voice boomed.

"I...I'm sorry...I just want to go back home," Maho whispered.

The voice stood quietly, however a familiar face appeared.

"Grandfather?" Maho whispered.

"You foolish girl," Her grandfather yelled. "You knew that you had a weakened heart, yet in your pride you kept it a secret!"

"I...I was just trying to protect my sister!" Maho protested.

"And how exactly is dying helping to protect your sister?" a female voice piped up as a girl around four feet approached.

"I...I'm dead?" Maho stammered.

"Now the gears are turning," her grandfather muttered. "This trial will decide weather or not you will be allowed to reside permanently here in Kuroguard.

"Kuroguard? Reside permanently?" Maho gasped in wonder.

"Only speak when spoken to, guest," the four foot girl growled.

"Mukala, I know you're mad at her mother for killing you, but try and keep yourself under control a bit, she just died after all."

"Yes Grandfather," the four foot tall girl sighed. "Dumb ass Shiho, murdering me just to keep her affair a secret."

"If only she had told me," A voice sighed.

"Father?" Maho gasped as he approached.

"Yes Maho, this young girl would have been your sister...had your mother not..." glancing away, he gazed down.

"I...I'm sorry," Maho whispered.

"Very well, it's time to start the trial," a third man boomed.

Glancing toward the voice, Maho noticed that he was dressed in samurai garb and flew the banner of the Tokugawa clan.

"Are they any objections to allowing Maho to rest in Kuroguard?" He began.

When no one objected, the man raised his voice. "Then let it be so. What say you about the trials of life?"

A few hushed whispers erupted, however, no one spoke in support.

"So Maho is to reside here permanently in Kuroguard?" he resounded.

"Yea," the group commanded.

"Very well then Maho, welcome home." the Samari man smiled, bowing gently.

"T...thank you," she bowed in response.

"I am Nishisumi Hyabusa, the founder of the Nishasumi, although your bloodline runs from my sister, not my own." he introduced. "But that's not important right now, come. I shall show you around and give onto you the rules of this place."

**Miho pov: **

"Maho's...dead?" Miho asked, tipping her head.

"Yes, Shiho's asked me to come and stay with you for a time. I...I'm so sorry," Sachi whispered.

"What happened?" she demanded sharply, her amber eyes blazing with grief and a twinge of anger.

"We don't know, Shiho just found her body a few moments ago, by the looks of things she had a heart attack," Sachi admitted.

"This...this can't be happening," Miho whispered in despair. "My sister...dead..."

Miho felt Sachi wrap around her. "I know, she whispered. "she was my sister too, even if she just found out." she comforted, though her voice crackled in grief.

"How?" Miho whispered. "Maho's always been in good health, no heart problems," she added.

"Maybe we'll find out when..."

"When what?" Miho asked, gazing at her half sister.

"When the...thing comes in...I'm sorry, I can't stand the thought of them poking around her like that." Sachi whispered as she erupted into sobbing.

"Yeah..." Miho grimaced. "I wish I could have said goodby at least."

"Me too," Sachi whispered, closing her eyes in grief.

"How's mother doing?"

"Shiho's devastated. There's even rumors going around that she's applied for a history teacher job, but that's just rumors. What I do know is that she haven't left mom's side since Hina arrived."

**Kuhera POV: two hours later: **

"So, what did you find?"

"Anonymous tip from a restaurant owner stating that Shiho threatened to disown Miho had she lost the match with Pravda, the Tankshop Cafe placing in an ethics complaint about Kuromorimine's Vice commander when it came to five individuals who appeared to be an exactly match to the Anglerfish team, and a transcript of the recordings of both Ooarai's and Kuromroimine's matches."

"Good work Dan," Kuhera praised. "Anything else?"

"Tons leads and stuff, but mostly the same. Although there's been over a hundred ethics complaints involving Miho being bullied at Kuromrorimne," he reported.

"And about this Katoni girl?"

"She works as a waitress at the Genevo Cafe in Nishmari Proper, and lives in a small apartment. She has a boyfriend names Yukaro Akiyama, who lives in a student apartment nearby."

"And is this Yukaro a relative of the Akiyama's aboard Ooarai?"

"The brother of Yukari."

"Not very creative names," Kuhera mused. "Either way, I want this Katoni girl to be interviewed within the next two weeks. If she was falsely accused and expelled, she deserves another chance at education."

"Right away," Dan exclaimed before bowing and heading out the door.

_Hanoashi Katoni huh?_ Kuhera mused. _You lead Nishmari to a championship win last year...but this year you got expelled for allegedly assaulting a Sensado instructor? But...is that a false allegation? _

"Ma'am, we've got her Ooarai records," a new voice chimed in.

"Allow me to see that please, Leopon," Kuhera asked, taking the papers and reading them quickly.

_Hm, so you where taking English, Japanese, Algebra, History, Biology, Health, and Home eco...with your club of choice being Sensado? Huh..._

"Leopon," Kuhera began, her voice slow with doubt. "I doubt anyone who puts English Teacher, Wife, and Daycare worker on their future plan inquiry, in that order, would be the type to assault a teacher.

"That's what I'm thinking," Leopon noted, her blue eyes troubled. "So am I cleared to interview her?"

"Dan's setting that up, with any luck you'll be on the ground in Nishmari with-in the next two weeks."

"Anything I should know?" Leopon asked.

"She works at a Cafe as a waitress, and she has a boyfriend." Kuhera noted. "I'll forward any new details we find later on."

"Thank you Kuhera," Leopon bowed as she too exited the room.

**As a quick end of chapter note, this won't be the last of Maho, so to speak as I plan on including her in a chapter or two later on down the road, one where she explores Kuroguard and a second...well...let us just say I may or may not have an idea in the works. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Blazepanzer here, and I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story, and to whose who have decided to favorite and follow! **

**Some Romance ahead! Well, some. While the romance in this chapter is pretty big, this story isn't a romance fic in and of itself. That's not to say we won't see more romance in the future, however this story isn't going to be a big romantic build up, rather it starts hot and then... well there's a reason why this story is labeled family and friendship as apposed to romance. As a quick sidenote, I tried to keep everything regarding romance and such in accordance with the laws in Japan, (Given this Girls und Panzer takes place in Japan,) although I may or may not have made one small compromise given that Hanoashi is both Parent-less and Guardian-less. So things are going to be a tad different for us US readers. **

**With that being said, enjoy! Note: Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer!**

Exiting the cafe in her casual clothes, Hanoashi ran up to Yukaro once she spotted him. "Thanks for waiting!" she smiled.

"It's no problem," Yukaro smiled. "So you want to do anything special or just head back and cuddle?"

"As much as I'd like to, I'm beat," she sighed. "Tomorrow though, we should go somewhere," she added.

"So we're cuddling," Yukari smiled, before taking her hand slightly. "is there anything you need to do in town?" he asked gently.

Entwining her fingers with his, she shook her head. "No, I'll do my shopping Sunday," she smiled.

"So...how was your day at work?" he asked as they walked toward her home.

"It was fine, not as hectic as when Nishmari has a local match, but still decent." she reassured him.

"Yeah, it was always pack with people watching the match while wanting a good meal, and then afterward the whole team and support staff." Yukaro pointed out.

"At least we have reserve tickets for the teams, so it's not as hectic as it could be. And my boss always sends me home right after the match ends." She sighed.

"At least he's looking out for you," he smiled.

"Yeah, though I suspect it's still because I'm new to the work life. Ten Dimes I'm working the whole shift next year, if not during this winter season. At any rate, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'd...like to talk about that at my house. Is...that okay?"

"Um...sure," Hanoashi smiled, though she was a tad concerned._ I wonder what he wanted to discuss that could only be discussed there?_ She mused, using her free hand to move a strand of orange hair that strayed into her face.

They arrived at his apartment, Yukaro quickly opening the door to let her in. "Wow...this is a bit of a mess," Hanoashi sighed as she noticed dirty dishes in the sink.

"Sorry!" he squeaked in embarrassment. "I forgot about them!"

"Don't worry about it Yukaro, I'll take care of it, and I can make us some tea in the process." she reassured him. "You should relax," she smiled.

"You sure...I could help you out..."

"It's fine...and please don't feel embarrassed about this, we've all done it from time to time," Hanoashi reassured him as she entered his kitchen and quickly began to clean his dishes.

_I wish he'd ask me in a way, I mean he's always forgetting something important and I could easily make his life better,_ she sighed inwardly as she finished the ninths and final dish. "Now for that tea," she whispered, pulling out the green tea mix and carefully measuring the correct amount before putting the kettle on the stove.

_Still...we are a tad young, with me being sixteen and him being seventeen, although he'll turn 18 on the 17 of the month. That being said...well... I'm ready if he is,_ she mused as the tea came to a boil. After a few brief moments, she sat the kettle down briefly on the provided coaster, before pouring Yukaro and herself a cup.

"Thanks Blaze, your the best," Yukaro smiled as he took a sip.

"It was nothing," she whispered, blushing slightly at the compliment. "So...what did you want to ask me?" she added after taking a sip of her own tea.

"Well...you and I've been dating for well over a year now," Yukaro began.

_Is...is he going to ask me...or break up with me? Wait...is he going to ask me to do the one thing..._ Placing her cup down, her green eyes gazed at him evenly. "We've been dating about a year and a half now, remember how you asked me out at the start of our last grade-school year?" she returned.

"Yes, best day of my life," Yukaro sighed wistfully as his gaze filled with good memories. "Well... during that time, I've been more and more convinced that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Glancing away briefly in embellishment, he paused for a bit. "So...so..." he suddenly turned to face her, extending his hand. "Hanoashi Katoni...may I have the honor of having your hand in marriage?"

_He...he finally asked!_ She squealed inwardly, though her face was burning. "Be...before I say yes!" she squeaked, before gazing down. "Before I say yes," she got out more evenly, gazing at him as evenly as she could. "You did get your parent's permission, right?"

"Of course!" Yukaro smiled. "They said that they'd love to have you in our family, in fact."

_Good...I mean as much as I want to be in their family...I don't want to be intruding,_ she sighed inwardly . "And you're okay with the fact that I don't want to wear a ring?" she pressed.

The reason she didn't want to wear one is because she hated the sight or feeling of anything stuck on her fingers, not so much because she wanted to hide her status of being hitched so to speak.

"Absolutely," Yukaro reassured her. "I wouldn't have proposed without one had things been otherwise," he added gently."

"Taking his hand gently, she smiled dispute the tears in her eyes. "Then...then consider me yours," she smiled.

They held hands for a few moments before returning to their places.

"There is a lot we need to figure out though," Hanoashi admitted softly as she took another sip of tea.

"I guess so...like...are we going to live together or wait until we graduate high school?" Yukaro asked.

"I'd kinda like to live together, if we could." Hanoashi smiled. "Although...since people of different genders can't rent a student apartment together, you'd have to move in with me," she added. "And that might be trouble if your parents don't want us living together yet," she added.

"That's a good point," Yukaro began before he heard a knock on the door. "A visitor at this time?" he wondered, rising up.

Hanoashi rose with him, surprised to see the entirety of the Aikyama family at the door. "Mom, Dad, Sis...what are you all doing here?" Yukaro asked.

"We thought we'd stop by on our way to our new apartment," Yoshiko admitted, before bowing to Hanoashi. "It is good to see you, Katoni-san,"

"Likewise Ms Akiyama," Hanoashi bowed in return. "I've already made some tea, there should be enough for everyone to have a cup and I'll go ahead and put some more on the boiler." she offered.

"That's right kind of you," Yoshiko smiled.

A quick trip later saw her sitting with the Akiyama's at the table.

"So, Yukaro, how are you and young Hanoashi getting along?" Jungorou asked.

"I'd say pretty great since she said yes," Yukaro smiled.

"That is okay...isn't it?" Hanoashi asked gently. "I mean, I want to make absolutely sure you're alright with it..." she trailed off suddenly.

"Of course dear, we'd love for you to be apart of our family!" Yoshiko smiled, her eyes bright as she took a drink.

"Thank you for taking good care of my son," Jungorou bowed in appreciation.

"You're marrying my brother!" Yukari suddenly gasped in amazement as she realized that the conversation was about.

"Yes, if that's alright with everyone," Hanoashi blushed, still feeling surreal about the situation.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Yukari suddenly blushed.

"That...we'll be...sisters?" Hanoashi breathed softly.

Yukari nodded. "This...this is so awesome," she breathed back, her eyes brimming with happiness.

After a brief moment of silence, Yukaro spoke up. "Wait...you three mentioned an apartment here in Ooarai, didn't you?"

Jungorou sighed. "Ooarai's closing down," he sighed.

"Closing down?" Hanoashi whispered. "No way..."

"How come?" Yukaro asked.

Yukari let out a small sigh. "Apparently it was because Ooarai was losing students and money."

_Hehe, losing students heh_? Hanoashi laughed inwardly, though she kept her bemusement hidden. _Yeah, you kick me out for simply stating that we needed to work on our safety protocols, so I can't say that I'm surprised Ooarai has lost students. _

"That's too bad," Yukaro sighed. "the Sensado team seemed to be really enjoying themselves."

_I should have been enjoying things along side them,_ she ranted inwardly, before shaking her head briefly.

"You okay sweetie," Yoshiko whispered, glancing at Hanoashi in concern.

"Oh..." Hanoashi looked down. "I...I was just thinking, If Ooarai was going to shut down anyways, then why would I receive a scholarship to attend?"

"That's a good question," Yukaro noted.

"Um..." Yukari began uncomfortably, "It may be because the student council supposedly struck a deal that if they won the Sensado championship, then Ooarai would remain open."

"Huh?" Hanoashi glanced at her in surprise. "So wait...you think the student council game me that scholarship so that I can lead the team?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Now that I think about it, assuming Miho didn't announce her transfer until near the start of school, that could make some sense," Yoshiko began.

"You're telling me that my daughter-in-law was used by Ooarai?" Jungorou gasped

"Perhaps they intended to," Hanoashi sighed. "But it seemed once Ami made that false claim about me assaulting her, the principle tossed me aside without even asking me my side of the story." She then looked down in sorrow for a bit.

"Are you okay sis?" Yukari asked gently.

Nodding, she gazed at her sister-in-law. "Yeah, I'm alright Yukari." Pausing for a moment, a thought suddenly occurred to her. "How's Miho doing?" she asked gently.

"She's...taking the loss hard." Yukari sighed. "She believes she's let us down."

"But...but that's ridiculous!" Yukaro protested. "No mater how good you are, a commander in charge of a new team isn't going to have a chance against a seasoned team with superior tanks and numbers!"

Hanoashi nodded. "You girls did very well just making it too the finals, not to mention beating two schools that outnumbered you in numbers and firepower, especially a three to one in Pravda's case."

"It...it wasn't exactly three to one with Pravda," Yukari protested.

"One tank away from being three to one," Hanoashi pointed out. "And the Type 89 had no real chance to take out Pravda's tanks, so ..." Glancing away, she trailed off, not wanting to badmouth the Duck team.

"I...guess you have a point," Yukari nodded.

"Going back to engagement... Yoshiko began. "Have you two made any plans?"

Glancing at Yukaro, Hanoashi could tell he hadn't. _Great, looks like it's up to me,_ she sighed. "We haven't finalized anything between us, but that's partially because he just proposed and because we'd want to make sure you're okay with our plans first."

**Hina POV: Next Monday**

"So you're going to move into teaching History?" Hina asked, her brown eyes glancing at her in concern.

"Hina-chan, Maho only hid her medical condition to try and keep the pressure off Miho. And my own protege got a student expelled simply for getting in her way of garnering favor with my daughter. That alone makes me a piss poor headmaster if I do say so myself."

"And what of Miho?" Hina pressed.

"Sachi will take over Kuromorimine, although Miho will inherit the mason and other processions. You will take over as headmaster starting immediately. I have so spoken."

Hina clutched her heart to her chest as she watched her cousin leave. "One-chan," she whispered, her amber eyes glistening as she slumped into the desk.

_Are you feeling guilty about just Maho and Miho, or Sachi and your unborn child?_ She asked herself slowly.

She sat there in quietly compilation._ How the hell am I going to run this place? Well, at least my boss way back at the hospital reassured me that he'd feel no ill will towards me if it came to this. Still, it's going to be awkward for the Sensado board having someone who is not a Nishizumi on the council, even more so as the head of Kuromorimine. Especially since we look nothing alike..._

Hina, while definitely Japanese, didn't have the stereotypical facial features associated with many women in Japan. She had brown eyes and brown hair, although her hair was much much lighter than Shiho's. Unlike Shiho's straight hair, Hina's had a very slight wave to it, albeit only about two and a half crest per strand, and she often wore hers in a ponytail when working at the hospital. Additionally, her skin tone was a whitish cream, much lighter than Shihos'.

"Instructor Nishizumi..." a brown haired girl knocked.

"Er...Come on in," Hina called out, uncertain.

"Nurse Malone?" the girl began uncertainly. "Where's...instructor Nishisumi?"

"She's introducing herself to her new class" Hina sighed.

"Oh...no way," the girl gasped.

"Yeah, can...I help you?" she asked.

"Oh...um... Koume Akiboshi ma'am!" the girl bowed. "It's just...the Sensado team's been waiting in standby the whole morning and we where wondering if Sensado was canceled."

"Akiboshi huh?" Hina mused. "Well, please tell the team to head to class, and that I'll address them personally about what's going on during evening practice today," she decided.

"Hai!" the girl bowed.

"Out of curiosity, what year are you in?"

Uh...this is my second year ma'am."

"You seem to be quite dependable," Hina mused. " It's decided then, you'll be my official liaison between me and the Sensado team."

"Liaison?" Koume asked.

"It's not much, but I need someone who can help me understand the ends and outs of the Sensado team, as I've never really had much to do with the sport," Hina sighed.

"Oh, of course ma'am!" Koume smiled.

"Good, I greatly appreciate it. In the mean time I'll try and find a new instructor for the team so that you girls can get back into action as soon as possible."

"I'll let the team now about your evening address," Koume bowed before exiting.

**Koume POV: **

Sighing as she exited the room, she took a deep breath._ Hina taking over as Headmaster, making me her Liaion, and Nishimusi becoming a regular teacher?_ She wondered, before she began to walked forward.

_Well, at lease there's some good news to look forward to,_ she smiled happily.

**Flashback: last Saturday: **

Taking her phone out of her purse, Koume smiled gently as she saw her cousin calling. "Yukari?" she asked.

"Koume!" Yukari called out happily. "I've got the best news!"

"Did Ooarai get reinstated?"

"No," Yukari sighed loudly. "But I did get a new sister!"

"Did Yoshiko and Jungorou have another child?" she gasped.

"No, but my brother's getting engaged!" Yukari gushed.

"Really, that's great! So...who's the lucky girl?"

"Hanoashi Katoni."

"Ah...Miho's old friend...wait..." Koume paused. "Isn't Hanoashi a first year?"

Yukari sighed. "She was, but our instructor here at Ooarai wrongfully got her expelled after she complained about us needed to working of safety procedures and rule. See, one of our tanks nearly fell off a bridge, had another not fired on said tank it would have fallen off."

Taking a pause, Yukari continued. " After that, we found out that she had been expelled for assaulting the instructor. But...I know that she never did such a thing."

"Oh...I'm so sorry," Koume whispered._ I have no idea what would happen to me if I got expelled. It's almost impossible to get back into education once that happens and most employers won't hire someone in that situation. _

"Is...Hanoashi's parent's okay with this?" Koume suddenly asked.

Yukari sighed deeper than ever. "That's...not a factor." she whispered.

"Was she disowned?"

"No...her mother, Yu, died when Hanoashi was six and her father died a few hours before she got back to Nishmari." Yukari croaked out.

"Oh no..." she whispered sadly. "That must have been devastating."

"Yeah, and the worst part was she had to move out of her father's rent house and find work right away. She didn't even have time to grieve properly." Yukari sighed. "At least she managed to find a job after the first few months."

"If you don't mind...what job does she work at?"

"She works at a local Cafe as a waitress."

"That's good," Koume sighed in relief. "So, when are they signing the papers?"

"They've agreed to sign them on the 17th, on my brother's birthday. Personally, I think Yukaro would have asked shortly after she came back to Nishmari...but with him being 17 at the time..." Yukari trailed off.

"Yeah, I never understood that about our marriage age system here in Japan. I mean, one would think It'd be she same age as boys and girls, but girls have to be 16 and guys have to be 18 in order to be of marriage age." Koume pointed out. "Are they going to move in together right away?"

"I think so," Yukari reported. "Or at least shortly after they sign the papers. Both my brother and sister in law want to do things by the books, and from what I understand, they're going to hold off on actually starting a family until Hanoashi is 18, even though there isn't much stopping them from trying the moment the papers are signed."

"True. Do...they even want to start a family?" Koume asked slowly.

"I know that Sis does...eventually anyways," Yukari smiled. "Hanoashi's top three picks for careers where English teacher, Wife, and Daycare worker in that order."

"Sounds like the motherly type."

"I think you'd get along with her quite famously, cousin," Yukari smiled.

"When can I meet her?" Koume suddenly asked suddenly.

"Well...winder break is coming up and she'll have a few days off from the sounds of it." Yukari offered.

"Can't wait!" Koume smiled.

**Present day:**

"Still...the fact that I have a cousin-in-law is kinda...surreal," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

**Blaze here, and I'd like to start by thanking all of you who have read, chose to favorite, and followed my story, it means a lot to me. **

**With that being said, enjoy! Note, Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

_It still feels so real, she thought as she gazed at her new id card._ The face on said card revealed a ginger haired Irish sixteen year old girl with green eyes and light freckles.

This wasn't her first Id, though. Nor was it necessary the card itself as her new name printed on the card.

"Hanoashi Akiyama," she whispered dreamily, before she placed the card into her purse billfold. "I can't believe it's finally happened," she added softly.

Her doorbell rang, and rushing over to answer it, she found herself face to face with Yukaro. "Good morning Blaze," he whispered endearingly.

"Morning love, please do come in," she smiled, before taking his hand and gently pulling him in. "You too, Yoshiko," she added.

"Sorry to intrude while you're on your way to work," Yoshiko bowed.

"No, it's no problem at all," Hanoashi waved reassuringly. "If anything, I should be thanking you for everything you're doing for me and Yukaro," she added, glancing down a bit, though her eyes where brimming with happiness."

"It's no big deal, after all, it's a mother's job to help her son and new daughter-in-law set up, I think." Yoshiko smiled. "Still...I am a bit surprised you've decided to sleep in different beds," she added.

"Well...we kinda thought it'd help avoid...you know...temptation." Hanoashi admitted. "Granted, it wouldn't be illegal now or anything but right now I'm the only one with a job, so if I where to start expecting...it might put a large burden on you guys and that wouldn't be fair."

Her eyes closed in pleasure as her mother-in-law patted her on the head a brief moment. "That's quite nice of you," Yoshiko gushed. "Though by the sound of it that's something you want to do eventually."

"Of course," Hanoashi smiled as she opened her eyes. "I've always wanted to have kids of my own, or at least to have a job where I work with kids," she added cheerfully. "It's just that there's still loads of things we have to get going first."

"I need to find me a job and we'll need a larger apartment or house at that time," Yukaro pointed out. "And both me and Blaze would feel better if she was 18 before we even begin trying."

Hanoashi couldn't help but nod wholeheartedly. _There's no hurry for me to become a mother, and I'm not too sure I'm even ready just yet, _she mused. "Well...I'm afraid I need to head on to work," she sighed regretfully, although gently, before embracing Yukaro.

"Be careful when lifting on the furniture, okay?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, but are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until you can come with us?"

"I'll be fine, I trust you love," she smiled. "Just be sure to lock the door when you head out. Do you still have the key?" she added more seriously.

"Yeah," Yukaro flashed the key.

"Good, I still have mine too, so we both should be able to get in when we get back." she then stood back, gazing at Yukaro one last time. "I'll probably be back around four," she added.

"Oh, that's right, Yukari promised to go grocery shopping with you," Yoshiko smiled. "Well, have fun!"

She smiled one last time before making her way to work. However, she let out a small gasp when she saw the sign saying closed, though her boss was talking with a blond haired woman in a suit.

_I wonder what's going on? Maybe I should go for the time being._ She paused mid-thought when her boss motioned for her to come on in.

"Hanoashi-san," her boss began," This is Lyra Krom, aka Leopon," he nodded to the blond. "She's from the Sensado Education Joint Investigative committee, and she'd like to have a few words with you."

Lyra must as seen the look of concern on her face as her first word were "Don't worry miss Katoni, you're not in trouble."

"That's a relief," Hanoashi sighed. "Oh...and it's Ms. Akiyama now."

"Congratulations!" Leopon smiled, before indicating that she should take a seat.

Sitting down, Hanoashi gazed at her evenly.

"For starters, can you tell me about what happened during the first day your instructor arrived at Ooarai?" Leopon began.

"That...that was no instructor," Hanoashi growled, her green eyes flashing in anger. "Her tank landing on the headmaster's car, putting us in a practice match without any training what-so-ever, and prasing a student who nearly drove her tank off a bridge that was clearly barely reinforced enough to get the tank back to the garage after us students managed to find it."

"Story matches up with other students," Leopon whispered. "And what did you do?"

"I said... Ma'am, they did do good taking out the other tanks, however they way the Panzer IV nearly fell off the bridge...I really think we need to go through some serious safety training before we even think about going back into a tank."

Pausing for a bit, she continued. "Yo...you have to understand," her voice shook when the memory of the event came up. "My best friend and her crew had nearly gotten themselves killed...I...I had to say something." She started to sob a bit. "I...I didn't know I'd get expelled for it!" she cried out softly.

"It's alright Hanoashi," her boss soothed, handing her a paper towel.

"Th...thanks," Hanoashi sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"Miho told me the same thing," Leopon mused. "And my colleagues reported the same thing."

"What...what's going to happen now?" Hanoashi whispered.

"You'll probably be sent back to school in short order," Leopon admitted.

"No!" Hanoashi gasped. "What about my job...and my husband?" she asked.

"We'll make sure your husband is well accommodated." Leopon reassured her.

"But..." she stopped as her boss placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't you say your dream was to become an English teacher?" he asked her gently.

"Well...yes...that or a day care worker if collage wasn't in my future." she sighed as his hand retracted. "But...I don't feel right about leaving you guys...you gave me a job when no one else did, and I really enjoy working here."

"Be that as it may," he added gently. "You where wrongfully expelled, and as such you have to go back to school." Pausing, he smiled at her. "It's been an honor having you, and well miss you, Hanoashi-san. But...you have to go back."

Turning back to Leopon, Hanoashi tipped her head. "There's not really anyway I could afford school, though," she brought up. "And it'd be unfair for me to ask the Akiyama family to pay my own way."

"You're their daughter-in-law now," Leopon pointed out. "Normally...basic education would come with the territory...but in this case Ooarai would pay for everything, plus basic restitution. You'll also get an opportunity to sue both the school and Ami-Chono for liable, should you wish."

Hanoashi shook her head at once. "No...if I'm going to have to back to school, I want to focus on that," she shot down.

"Very well then," Leopon smiled as she rose up. "It was nice talking to you Ms Akiyama."

"L...Like wise," Hanoashi stammered as she stoop up, bowing. Watching her leave, she then turned to her boss and sighed. "Honestly...I'm happy where I'm at, though."

"I know...but in all likelihood you'll be going back in a week or so." Pausing, her boss glanced at her. "Why don't you take the day off," he suggested quietly.

"I...I couldn't" she gasped.

"I'm not requesting," he began more firmly. "Your hands are still shaking, there's no way you can work in that shape."

"Just..just give me an hour," she pleaded.

"No," he insisted before sighing. "Look, I'm not firing you and I won't let you go until it's confirmed you have to go back," he reassured her. "I just don't think you are in any condition to work today."

"I'll make it up to you," she promised, before turning her back and exiting the cafe slowly._ What am I going to do now?_ She asked herself, before reaching into her purse to take out her cellphone, only to find that her hand was indeed shaking.

"I've got to calm down," she muttered, sitting down on a nearby bench, taking a deep breath as she did so. _Yukari's in school, and Yukaro's with mother...well, mother-in-law...so I guess I should head home. _

Shaking her head, she rose up, before making the walk over the side walk. As she entered the bus and paid her dues, he glanced at her curiosity.

"Thought you had work today?" he asked her gently.

"Someone from the ESJI interviewed me about Ooarai academy and it brought back some memories," she admitted. "Boss seems to think I can't work today from the situation."

"Well, your hands are shaking...do you need to go to the clinic?" he asked her gently.

"I think I'll be fine, my husband will be back before long." she added gently.

"Very well then," her bus driver admitted, before driving her over to her nearest stop. As she got off, she glanced in surprise as she saw Jungurou.

"You alright?" he asked her gently as she approached him.

"Not really Father," she glanced down. "I...I thought I was over what happened, but today," she trailed off, slumped down. "I feel like I've failed them, my boss, my fellow employes..."

"Hanoashi-san...that's nonsense and you know it," he interrupted her.

"But..."

"It's no surprise you feel this way, given that you had to relive a terrible experience," he began. "But your boss and co-workers are only asking you to take the day off so that you can rest up and be better tomorrow, or when you return."

Nodding in understanding, Hanoashi pushed her feelings of guilt aside.

"Yukaro and Yoshiko are still picking out furniture, but they should be back in about two hours. I thought I could walk you home in the meantime."

"Thanks dad," she whispered, allowing him to lead her to her apartment.

"Will you be alright?" he asked as they arrived at her apartment.

"I think I will dad, thank you," she whispered as she bowed and entered her apartment. Collapsing on her sofa, she let out a long sigh. _Why did I have to revisit that awful memory today? _

She laid down, allowing herself to recover from the events of the morning. Raising her hand, she saw that it was still shaking some. "Damn...no wonder he sent me home," she whispered in shock. "Gotta calm down before they get back."

Maybe if I watch TV... she mused, picking up her remote and flipping on the channel.

This proved to be a huge mistake.

"In recent news Maho "Nishisumi has died from what officials are referring to as a sudden heart attack. "While this is under investigation many protestors are gathering in various towns and on many school ships, though these protest range greatly in opinion, reason, and severity. Miss Kalo, we go to you."

_Maho's dead!_ Hanoashi thought in horror, dispute leaning forward in interest.

"I'm Kyoko Kala with the Tokyo Article on board the Sanders Woman's Academy and just yesterday four students where hospitalized after a fight broke out between protest groups. Here we have a student by the name of Niomai, Can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes ma'am," said girl began, although her voice was shaking. "Apparently, one group was protesting the school support for Ooarai after footage of one of their students using a cell phone during the match with Pravda leaked...I think it was their commander if I remember right. The second group was protesting over Kourmorimine winning the match so quickly."

Watching the poor girl retail the story of how the fight got started, Hanoashi dug for her phone, before posing as her hand was in her purse. Miho's probably at school, she reminded herself, slowly retracting her hand.

Sighing, she rose up gently, walking over to her bathroom, undressing so as to relax in the shower. As she entered, she set the temperature to warm and the settings to relax with a small turn of the shower-head's edge gear.

_Maho's dead, me going back to school, maybe... things are moving too fast, especially since I've just gotten married for all intents and purposes_, she mused.

Her attention turned to the door as Yukaro opened the door, quickly bowing as he realized she was taking a shower. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

"It's alright Yukaro, if you need to use the restroom, go on ahead," she allowed, although her face was a shade of red.

"No. I can wait," Yukaro protested.

"I was wanting to talk to you anywho," she admitted.

Sighing, Yukaro cautiously undid his pants and squatted on the stool. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"I guess," she sighed as she lathered up. "It's just...having to relive everything, the potential of having to go back to school," she took a deep breath. "Everything's just...so raw it seems."

"It's hard to reflect on things like that," Yukaro began. "But you've got me by your side, me and my sister and parents. And no matter what happens, I'll be right by your side, Blaze."

"Even if I have to attend school on-board an academy ship?" she asked hesitantly.

"Especially that," Yukaro promised her. "Mom and dad have already secured the finances for our apartment and an allowance, and since I've passed Nishmari's early graduation exam, I can probably find a job with no trouble."

"Thanks Yukaro...I...I really appreciate it." She whispered.

After a brief moment Yukaro stood up. "I guess I'd better head out and help with the furniture set-up."

"I'll be out as soon as I finish showering," she promised.

Rushing though the rest of bathing procedures, she quickly found herself stepping out of the shower. After taking a few moments to fix her hair, she placed on her clothes and walked into her living room.

"Wow," she whispered at the transformation to her living room. A large carpet lay beneath a glass topped shelf, and a new flat screen tv sat upon an entertainment center. Her old TV sat next to it in a smaller yet complimentary entertainment center.

_If this is what the new living room looks like, then I can't wait to see the new bedroom!_ She thought excitedly.

"You felling better honey?"

Turning to Yoshiko, she gave a firm nod. "Yeah, I'm still nervous about having to go back to school, but I'm felling more comfortable with the idea now." she admitted.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Yukaro's going with you and me and Jungurou have the finances all taken care off."

"Thanks mom," Hanoashi smiled, her green eyes glittering with relief.

"It's no problem dear," Yoshiko smiled. "Well, everything is done so I'd better head on back to the shop and help your father set up."

"Already?" she asked quietly. "Would you like me to come and help?" she asked after a brief moment.

"That's a kind offer, but I really think you and Yukaro should spend some quality time together, expectantly since you haven't set up a honeymoon or anything."

_Maus damned finances,_ Hanoashi cussed inwardly. While she'd love a vacation along with Yukaro with no worries of work and such, she didn't have the money or time to set that up. And while she was okay with her in-laws helping to set her up, and somewhat okay with them funding her education, she would never accept an offer to pay for a vacation like that.

"I guess your right," she admitted slowly. "But if you need my help with anything, let me know, alright?"

"Thanks," Yoshiko bowed gently before exiting.

Watching her go, she stood there for a brief moment, collecting her thoughts. Though before long she felt the sensation of a hand sliding into hers.

"So, what do you want to do now," Yukaro asked.

"Hm..." Hanoashi thought, trying to decide. "Let's head to the bedroom and discuss some stuff between us," she decided.

"So, who's rubbing who's back first," Yukaro joked.

"You know I'm always starting with you," Hanoashi laughed.

Although they normally kept physical contact to hugging or hand holding, Yukaro had quickly found out starting a few months ago that Hanoashi enjoys giving massages. Turns out, though not as much as she enjoy giving them, Yukaro found that he enjoyed massaging her back as well.

Heading up, she waited as he took his shirt off before lying down. Sliding beside him, she began to rub her hands across his skin.

"This feels so good," Yukaro practically purred.

"Glad to hear it," Hanoashi smiled.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yukaro asked.

"Well..." Hanoashi paused. "I was thinking quite a lot of things...and we've been having a lot of local dates lately," she began.

"True, although that's mostly because of school and work."

"I know," she whispered. "But I was thinking...if we don't have to do anything this weekend, how about we head on over to Ooarai and view the aquariums?" she remarked.

"We'd have to leave early if we want to get back by nightfall," he warned.

"Or...maybe we could spend the night in a hotel...if we can find one with a queen or king sized bed for a decent price," she suggested mischievously.

"I thought we weren't doing that until you turn 18?" Yukaro pointed out.

"I'm not that lucky!" Hanoashi laughed. "Nah, I'm just saying we're sharing a bed. Besides...I'd rather we do that at our house here than in some dingy hotel room when the time comes," she added, more serious.

"Thank Maus," Yukaro sighed. "You had me worried for a bit."

"Don't worry, I'm sticking to the ground rules we've set up for ourselves," she promised.

"I'm glad to hear it."

After a while of massaging and talking about future plans they heard a knock on her front door. "Yukari isn't supposed to be here for an hour," Hanoashi mused, rushing to the door. When she opened it she saw her cousion standing at the door.

"Rikona?" Come on in," she smiled. "Wait right there, I'll make us some tea real quick." she added.

"Thanks cousin," Rikona smiled as she took a seat.

Quickly wiping up a batch of Green Tea, it didn't take her long to arrive in the living room. She quickly set three cups down, filling them up. "So, what brings you hear cousin?" Hanoashi asked quietly.

"Partially you," Rikona sighed. "Well, for starters, let me congratulate you two on getting married," she added more happily.

"Thanks cousin," she smiled, glancing at Yukaro for a bit. "Out of curiosity, you do approve, right?"

Taking a gentle sip, Rikona smiled. "You kidding? You've married a guy who I know doesn't need to be warned to treat you right or else, so of course I approve."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled. _That's actually quite the high praise given how protective Rikona can be when it comes to her female friends and dating, family is even worse. _

"Moving on from that, though," Rikona sighed. "We've got a week to ourselves giving what happened, so I've decided to take a small vacation," she added. "I'm be in Nishmari for a night or two before heading home."

"So...that news story was true?" Hanoashi asked.

"So you've heard what happened then," Rikona frowned before sighing softly. "I wasn't going to tell you right away since you two just got married...but about five days ago Maho suffered a heart attack."

"Is she alright?" Yukaro asked softly.

Hanoashi shook her head. "No, she's dead," she whispered, her voice cracking in sorrow. "I just found out on the news about five hours ago."

"Oh..." Yukaro looked down in sorrow. "Miho must miss her," he whispered.

"It's been hard on all of us," Rikona admitted. "Especially when it happened so fast. One moment everything was fine then the next...we were being told that our commander had died." Grunting in annoyance, her gaze fouled in anger. "It doesn't help that Shiho put Hina in charge and placed Sachi is the Heiress to the school instead of Miho."

She couldn't help but gasp in response to the brunet's revelation. "So wait...what's going to happen to Mhio and Shiho?"

"Miho's still getting her inheritance, though she won't be the heir of Kuromorimine," Rikona reassured her. "As for Shiho, she's become a history teacher it seems."

"A history teacher?" Yuakro mused quietly.

"Maybe she just feels like she's failed one daughter, and doesn't want to fail Miho," Hanoashi dared to suggest. "Guilt over losing one child can cause a parent to become over-protective of another."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Rikona admitted. "Still, there's something I think you should know about Hina," she added.

"Which is?" Hanoashi leaned forward.

"She's really gunning for you to attend Kuromorimine," Rikona revealed.

Silence filled the air, neither Hanoashi or Yukaro speaking.

"She's already got your class, tank, crew, and housing picked out," Rikona continued. "And before you ask, yes she's accommodating Yukaro, even has him a job waiting and all."

"That's a relief," Hanoashi whispered. "But...why is she doing all this?"

"For one, there's a lot of talk about you, people claiming had you been on the Sensado team that Ooarai might have won during the finals. People are also talking about the assault, most people are adamant that you didn't strike the commander and since Ami was not only a graduate of Kuromorimine but also someone who Shiho had a keen interest in, well...it doesn't make a good look for Kuromorimine."

"I highly doubt that I could have changed that last match..." Hanoashi stiffened as another knock came from the door. "I'll be right back." she whispered, as she rushed over to the door.

"What happened to your face Yukari?" she gasped as her sister-in-law had a large bruse on her left eye.

"Riot," Yukari muttered.

"Come on in and have a seat, we have some tea prepared already," Hanoashi urged her.

"Yukari, that bruise looks bad," Rikona spoke softly, concerned.

"I know, but the paramedics said it was alright. Still...it's nothing compared to what happened so Noriko." Yukari's voice shook.

"What happened?" Hanoashi whispered.

"Some idiot with a pellet gun suddenly said that Ooarai won't be blamed for..." Yukari shuddered.

"Was it for my expulsion?" she asked softly.

Yukari nodded. "Anyways, he started firing at us, and Noriko steeped in and took the gun away, but he grabbed it back and slapped her across the face with it."

"No!" Hanoashi whispered. "Is she?"

"She died instantly, and after that, everyone started fighting," Yukari broke down in tears. "Everything has gone wrong!" she wailed.

Wrapping her hands around her sister in a hug, Hanoashi tried to comfort Yukari. Almost instantly Yukari burred herself in the embrace.

"Yukari," Hanoashi whisper after a few moments.

"I...I'm okay...I think." Yukari whispered. "It's just..."Noriko was my teammate...seeing her get killed like that..."

"I know," Hanoashi whispered. While she hadn't been at Ooarai long, she had gotten quite friendly with one Taeko Kondou during her short stay, so much so that she and Takeo still talked over the internet quite a lot. She knew that Noriko was close friends with Taeko, and news of her death would be hard on the first year.

Yukari pulled back after a bit. "Thanks Blaze, I needed that," she whispered.

"Anytime sis," Hanoashi promised. "Anytime."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **

**I'd first like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read, favorite, and follow my story, as always it is much appreciated!**

**I'd also like to thank Xeno6840 for your review, I'm really glad you are enjoying the story so far! **

**With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

Hanoashi entered the hotel, desperately trying to calm her nerves. _What the hell where they thinking, making me a tank commander!_ She ranted inwardly._ I've been out of the loop for over six months simply because I tried to be a good commander and stop Ooarai from hurting themselves from inexperience for crying out loud! And now they want me back in the meat-grinder? _

She shortly felt a soft hand wrap around her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Not really," she whispered, nodding to her husband. "But I'll make it." she added more briskly, before checking in at the front lobby.

Let's see...you're Hanoashi, Yukaro, and Yukari...I've gotcha down as the group joining Kuromorimine, right?"

"That is correct," Hanoashi bowed.

"Right, your team is waiting for you in the lobby," the clerk smiled, pointing to the area with her gaze.

"Thank you ma'am," she bowed gently, before turning toward the area.

A short walk over saw herself face to face with some people from the Sensado Team. "Ayumi," Hanoashi smiled.

"Blaze-san!" Ayumi cried out, practically hugging her. "So you're joining us in Sensado?"

"Seems that way," Hanoashi smiled.

"Wait...aren't you the girl who bashed Miho and Ami Chono?" a black haired girl asked, tipping her head.

"I...I didn't mean it like that," Hanoashi stammered.

"It's true Hana," Yukari spoke up. "She wasn't trying to..." she tried to add, but was interrupted.

"I thought you and Miho where friends?" Hana gasped at Yukari, her voice filled with accusation..

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yukari shot back.

What the hell? Hanoashi shook her head in confusion. "Yukari is Miho's friend, as am I."

"It's true Hana," A new voice spoke up.

"Sachi..." Hana whispered.

"Hanoashi and Miho have been friends since grade school, in fact it was Miho who taught Hanoashi everything she knows about Sensado." Sachi pointed out.

_Well...practically everything,_ Hanoashi corrected inwardly._ Still, I doubt I'd have taken over as Nishmari's Sensado team captain nearly as effectively had it not been for Miho's instruction._ "Look...um...Hana was it?" she began. "I get where you're coming from, I really do. But I...I was just scared when I saw the Panzer IV nearly fall off the bridge. I didn't mean to cause any offense."

Hana gazed at her, her blue eyes turning from quiet anger to curiosity. "No...I should be the one to apologize for misunderstanding," she bowed quickly, before turning to Yukaro. "I wasn't aware Kuromorimine accepted boys," she commented.

_Um...guess again_, Hanoashi inwardly laughed, though she kept her composure. "Actually this is my husband, Yukaro Akiyama."

"Wait...Yukari, you didn't tell me you had a brother," Hana mused.

"I...I didn't?" Yukari gasped, her gaze holding surprise.

"I don't think so," Hana pointed out, before turning to Hanoashi. "Was...was it an arranged marriage?

Shaking her head no, she smiled. "Nope, it was all my choice."

"I'm surprised though, a new voice perked up. "Most people don't allow their daughters to get married at 16."

"Moyoko san," Yukari whispered harshly.

Hanoashi shuddered. "Actually, my family's acceptance wasn't a factor in our marriage," she admitted softly, trying to avoid thinking about the death of her father and mother.

"You mean you didn't get their permission?" Hana asked, her voice soft yet filled with surprise.

"Well...I couldn't exactly ask them," Hanoashi whispered. "There dead...and with me being expelled and of age...there wasn't anyone to contest the marriage from my side of the family."

Dead silence followed her revelation.

"I'm sorry to hear that," a whispered voice rose from a couch. "My friend was just killed a week ago, so I understand how horrible it is to lose someone you are close to." Rising up, said girl quietly made her way out of the lobby.

"That was Taeko Kondou." Sachi informed her quietly. "Radio Operator of the duck team. Her commander was Noriko, the girl who was killed last week."

"That wasn't just killing, what that guy did to her was murder," Yukari muttered, her amber eyes flashing with a mix of grief, pain, and rage.

"I'll go talk to her," Hanoashi excused herself, heading toward where Taeko had gone. She soon found the girl, wiping her tears away.

"Are you alright?" Hanoashi whispered softly.

"I...I think I will be," Taeko whispered back. "Still...why did that have to happen?"

"It should have never happened," she agreed. "Noriko should be alongside you at Ooarai, alongside all of your teammates preparing for the winter cup."

"You think Ooarai should have remained opened, even though we wrongfully expelled you?" Taeko glanced up.

"As far as my expulsion is concerned, that is solely between me, Ami, the principle and the headmaster. I don't blame anyone else in the matter."

"Thanks Katoni-simpai...or is it Akiyama simpai now?" Taeko smiled weakly.

"Officially it Akiyama, but I really don't mind Katoni."

Arriving back at the lobby with Taeko, Hanoashi sat down.

"Alright, since we're all here, I'd like to say a few things," Sachi began. "I'd like to apologize for what happened at the finals, had I been in charge of the team and knew of the stakes, things would have been more fair."

_Um...okay then..._ Hanoashi tipped her head in confusion. _But Kuromorimine was playing fair by all rules, so..._

"Secondly, we'll be forming a light tank element to better compete with school of lesser caliber than ours, so as to make things more fair in matches." Sachi continued. "Hanoashi, the reason why I've called you in as a commander is because you have more experience with lighter tanks."

"I understand," she reported_. Not really. I mean Nishmari's middle school Sensado roster did consist of light, early Russian tanks such as the BT-7 and T-50, as well as two early models of the Panzer III line, but the last time I had anything do do with that was over eight months ago. _

"Next, the team rosters," Sachi continued. "Hanoashi, you'll be commanding our new Panzer IV F2. You'll have Yukari as your loader, Ayumi as your gunner, Taeko as your radio operator, and Moyoko will be your driver." Turning to Hana, Sachi nodded. "You'll be joining my team as my gunner," she added.

_Kinda surprised that sis got a loading position. Also...shouldn't she have gotten a gunnery position?_ Then the ginger haired girl remembered. _Oh...right. Miho said that Hana took over as the gunner and someone named Mako became their driver. _

"Right, everyone is dismissed. Hanoashi, may I have a word with you?"

"Oh, of course," Hanoashi noted, joining Sachi in a quiet hall.

"Are you doing alright?" Sachi whispered gently.

Hanoashi nodded. "Going to take a bit of time to get used to going to school again, but yeah, I think I'll do alright. I've got Yukaro and my friends with me, along with my sis, so I'll be alright."

"Don't forget you'll have Koume, Miho, and Rikona there too, so you're not alone." Sachi reminded her.

"Miho is attending Kuromorimine?" she gasped, her eyes widening at this realization.

"Yeah, though Shiho has strictly forbidden her from participating in Sensado. She's sissified that Miho's going to have heart failure, just like Maho did."

"How are they taking things?"

Sachi let out a grunt. "Hina's pissed at Shiho's insistence that Shisho switched from Sensado instructor to History teacher, though glad she's developing a closure bond with Miho. As for me...given that Shiho practically threw me away due to my missing right hand, and the fact that Maho refused to recognize me as her half sister, I'm more affected by Hina and Miho's grief than anything else."

_I guess that made sense, while Miho was at least willing to accept Sachi as her half sister, Maho wasn't. And while Sachi was willing to accept a relationship with both Miho and Maho, she had made it abundantly clear that she wanted nothing to do with her birth mother. _"I get that you want nothing to do with Shiho," Hanoashi dared to ask. "But...don't you think you should at least comfort her?"

Sachi sighed. "No, she pressed Maho to far, tried to disown Miho for not strictly following the Nishizumi style, and gave me up for adoption simply because she couldn't stand the thought of having a daughter with a missing hand."

Hanoashi nodded. "Say no more," she remarked. _You're wrong though,_ she added silently._ Shiho wasn't trying to disown Miho for not following the Nishizumi style, rather she simply felt that Miho was too dangerous to inherit Kuromorimine and was worried that Miho could get herself and or others killed. And it almost happened at Ooarai. _

"Are you and Yukaro getting along?" Sachi asked suddenly.

Hanoashi smiled at once. "Absolutely." pausing, she blushed slightly. "Actually, I've wanted to date him for quite a while, but never got the courage to ask given he was two grades above me back when I was at school." Sensing they where treading close to discussing her expulsion, she decided to change the subject. "But what about you and Acer...you must have wanted to date him for some time before he asked you, right?"

To her surprise Sachi shook her head. "It took me a while to warm up to him, actually."

"Huh?"

Sachi smiled gently. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pleased that he and I are married now, but when I first met him, I worried that he was simply trying to be my friend for more selfish reasons." Glancing at her missing right arm, she sighed. "This...problem I have, guys often think it makes me an easy target for...you know...favors." shuddering, she continued. "And at first, I assumed he was the same."

"But he wasn't, was he?" Hanoashi smiled.

Sachi nodded. "Granted, he loves physical contact, but he's respectful of boundaries, and doesn't try to impose his will on my, at least when it comes to most things. Sure, he'll take charge when he needs to, but he's gentle, kind, and always seeks my opinion on important matters."

"Yukaro's very similar, although he's a klutz when it comes to conversations sometimes."

Sachi laughed. "Yeah, I get that from Acer from time to time."

"Speaking of which, is he here now?" Hanoashi asked.

"Yep, though he's asleep already." Stifling a yawn, Sachi bowed. "At any rate, it was nice talking to you Akiyama-san."

"Likewise Malone-simpai," Hanoashi bowed in return.

"Oh...um...you can call me Sachi...if you like."

"Okay, then, in that case, you can call me by my first name as well" Hanoashi smiled. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Right, breakfast is at 0800, departure is at 0930." With that, Sachi turned and left her.

"It sounds as though I'll be busy." Hanoashi whispered, before heading toward her room.

"Seems like we've only got one bed to share," Yukaro sighed as he went in.

"What, you sissified or something," Hanoashi teased, shaking her head. "We're married Yukaro, sooner or later sleeping together every night is going to be part of the package."

"Speaking of..." Yukaro frowned, pointing to a small sack on the floor.

Tipping her head, Hanoashi picked up the bag. "From Hina Malone..." she read out loud.

"Look...look what is inside...Blaze-san," Yukaro stammered nervously.

Peering inside, Hanoashi felt her jaw drop to the floor. "What the hell is she thinking!" Hanoashi hissed._ I can't use these if I'm in school, much less on the Sensado team,_ she added silently.

"We're not going to use them...are we?" Yukaro gulped.

Taking out the box she noticed some a pill bottle in the bottom. "Wait...aren't these...hmmm," she glanced at Yukaro suggestively.

"Please...not tonight, not in the hotel," he whispered.

"Fine fine, I don't want to get pregnant yet anywho," Hanoashi smiled as she placed the pills and the box in the bag. "Besides, I'm kinda thinking we should wait until a special occasion before we do it, that or as least wait until I'm almost out of school."

"Ah, thank goodness, you had me worried for a bit."

"That being said..." Hanoashi smirked. "You can sit on me for a while before we go to bed."

"Your kidding me, right?" Yukaro whined.

"Kinda," Hanoashi smiled cheekily. "I wouldn't mind it, but let's wait until we're settled into our apartment, okay?"

"Agreed," Yukaro smiled. "But I'm going to hold you to that."

"Looking forward to it," Hanoashi smiled. "Now, let's get to bed and rest up, breakfast is early."

Waking up in the middle of the night, Hanoashi let out a quiet sigh. _Guess I'll go and walk around a bit,_ she mused as she moved quietly so as to avoid waking anyone.

Almost as soon as she had put on some appreciate attire and grabbed her key card, Yukaro began to wake.

"Blaze?" he whispered.

"Just going for a small walk," Hanoashi reassured him.

"Want me to go with?" Yukaro asked, rising up a little.

Hanoashi shook her head. "No, you should get some sleep, alright?"

"Be careful," Yukaro yawned, before he laid back down.

_Of what?,_ Hanoashi mused, though she smiled gently. _Still, the fact he's worried about me even in a safe place like this is nice. _

Finding herself in the main lobby, she was a tad surprise to see Hana was sitting on a chair, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Katoni?" Hana mused as she noticed her approached.

"Izuzu Sempai," Hanoashi bowed quietly.

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" Hana asked.

Hanoashi almost quickly nodded, but suddenly remembered her medical condition. "There's no sugar or artificial sweeteners in it, right?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend her.

"No why?" Hana tipped her head. "Wait...are you...diabetic?" she asked gently after a brief moment.

Hanoashi nodded slowly. "Sort of?" she asked, not wanting to bring up the subject of her exact problem while drinking tea."

"Ah...my distant cousin mentioned treating a girl in Nishmari who had SC-4 Diabetes," Hana admitted.

"Dr. Andrew Suzuki?" Hanoashi whispered as she sat down.

"That's the one," Hana smiled as she poured her a cup of tea.

"He's a good doctor," Hanoashi noted as she took a sip of the tea.

"Yeah, though having SC-4 Diabetes has to be hard," Hana sympathized.

"It's not easy," Hanoashi agreed. "Though to be honest, I'd rather not talk about it." she added gently.

Basically, SC-4 Diabetes was different from other forms of Diabetes. Those who suffered from this kind of Diabetes have issues digesting large amounts of sugars, with the excess sugar building up in the digestive tract.

This resulted in a high likelihood from having severe constipation, which can result in excess toxins building up in the intestine, infection, as well as bleeding issues. Worse case scenario was that the sugars can build up so much that one is unable to relive themselves, even with high powered laxatives. When this happened, a special type of surgery would be needed to remove the blockage, which was both dangerous and very uncomfortable.

"That's fine," Hana smiled. "By the way...is it alright to call you by your first name?" Pausing, she blushed. "I mean...given that you and Yukari have the same last name..." she trailed off, a bit embarrassed.

"That, or Blaze," Hanoashi nodded.

"Blaze?" Hana asked.

"Childhood nickname," Hanoashi groaned. "Got it from my hair color, and before you ask, it's natural."

"I see...then you must be Scottish then?" Hana guessed.

"Well..while it's true I have Irish ancestors, I'm a forth gen Nismarian resident," Hanoashi smiled.

"I had no idea," Hana whispered.

"Well, my great grandfather from my father's side of the family immigrated from Ireland back in 1947, right after the war."

"Right as Nishmari was founded then," Hana mused. "What about your mother?"

"Well, my mother, her name was Yu by the way, is quite Irish, though she has a good deal of Dutch and a little bit of Japanese ancestry. From what I understand, her grandfather nine times removed settled in a small trading town to make clocks, eventually forming a large company."

"The Tijd Jikan company?" Hana asked.

Hanoashi gazed down and nodded. "Yeah, but when mother fell in love with Drake, my father, she was disowned by her side of the family, so I don't really consider myself having history with that company."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that," Hana sympathized.

"It's alright Hana, I never really meet anyone from Yu's side of the family, aside from her sister, Sheila Matsumino, and her daughter, Rikona."

"Do you have a good relationship with them?"

Hanoashi nodded. "Me and my cousin get along like sisters, and Sheila tired adopting me after I got expelled. Sadly they wouldn't allow her to given that her husband had died and other what not."

"Wait..." Hana gasped. "You...got expelled?"

Hanoashi nodded slowly. "After the instructor told me that she didn't want to see me in Sensado anymore, I went home that day, thinking I could simply get a club transfer sheet the next day and move on. Lo and behold, I'd barely took my seat in class when I was called to the administrator's office."

"And that's when you learned that you had been expelled," Hana gulped.

"Yeah, apparently he'd somehow gotten the idea that I had assaulted the instructor," she growled.

"But if you went straight home that evening..." Hana began pausing as the pieces to Hanoashi's story began to fall into place..

"I tried and tried telling the headmaster that, but he wouldn't listen," Hanoashi sighed. "Eventually, he had school security come in, handcuff me, and drag me back to my dorm room. Told me that I could call my father, but after that I was to be detained in my room and pack everything up."

"That's awful!" Hana whispered harshly.

"That wasn't the worst of it," Hanoashi sighed.

"What was?" Hana asked.

"Coming home to see that my father had died from a stoke," she remarked somberly. "And the officers showed no sympathy, saying that I had killed him by being expelled and that I deserved it."

"I...I'm so sorry Blaze," Hana whispered.

Hanoashi just stood silent for a bit, taking a sip of tea. Hana quickly refilled it for her after she sat the cup down.

"It's alright Hana," Hanoashi reassured her. "My father's death was the worst of it, but I was able to recover, find myself a job, and get married at the end of it all, so all and all it ended up working out."

"I'm glad it did," Hana smiled. "By the way, I couldn't help but noticed you aren't wearing a ring," she added.

Hanoashi shrugged. "Didn't want one," she stated simply.

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, I hate the sight and feel of something stuck on my fingers and hands, so wearing one would have caused more trouble than it's worth." Hanoashi admitted.

"Ah, I guess I can see where you're coming from. Though it is usual for a girl not to wear jewelry of some kind," Hana mused.

"About the only thing I do wear is a watch, but then only a narrow selection," Hanoashi noted.

"Why not necklaces or earrings?" Hana asked.

"Never really saw the appeal of wearing a necklaces, plus I was always afraid of the necklace getting caught in something. As for earrings, I just don't like the idea of putting holes in my body to stick something metal in them."

"They are short necklaces though," Hana pointed out.

Hanoashi stifled a yawn as she took one last sip of tea. "Maybe, but too short and it'd get uncomfortable to me," she added. "Never really liked having a collar that was tight, so I always wore V-neck tees and sleeveless variants when I could.

Hana yawned briefly then smiled. "I guess we should head on back to bed. It was nice talking to you, Blaze-san," Hana bowed slightly.

"It was nice talking to you too, Hana-sempai," Hanoashi smiled. "Oh, and thanks for the tea," she added.

"We should do this again sometime," Hana smiled as she cleaned up.

"Totally," Hanoashi agreed._ I'm looking forward to it. _


End file.
